


Best Christmas Ever

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Wolverines long lost daughter and you're dating Bobbi.





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were a mutant just like your father, you had the same mutation as him. But the thing was you haven’t seen your father since you were five. You were taken away from him. You don’t remember much about him but you knew that if you ever found him you would know it was him. As soon as you were old enough you began searching for him. That’s how you met Coulson’s team. 

They asked you to join Shield and honestly you were hesitant to join. You never were a part of anything before but you felt a connection with them. After you joined the team they treated you like you were part of their little family and it was nice. 

Fitz and Simmons would always ask you questions about your mutation and you would always answer them as best as you could, though when they started talking science you just kind of sat there looking at them both.

Daisy became like a sister to you. You two just clicked. She understood what you were going through and she’s been trying to help you find your father. Whenever you had nights where you couldn’t sleep or you had nightmares about the day you got taken away from your father she would be there for you. You two would also train together, which was always interesting considering your mutation and her powers.

And then there’s Bobbi. When you first saw her you felt butterflies in your stomach. From the start you knew you liked her, she made you feel things that you never felt for anyone before. Over the first few months on the team you and Bobbi would always flirt with each other. Whenever you weren’t looking Bobbi would always check you out and you would do the same to Bobbi. Daisy and the others had caught on to your feelings for each other so they set you up. You and Bobbi have been dating ever since.

xxxxx

It was a few days before Christmas, you were in the kitchen with Daisy, Mack and Fitz. You had just finished your breakfast when Bobbi walked in. You smiled when you saw your girlfriend.

“Hey babe, you want anything for breakfast?” You asked.

“Oh so you offer to make her breakfast but not me?” Daisy puts her hand over her heart. “I’m hurt (Y/N).” She then starts laughing which causes you to laugh along with the others.

Bobbi walks over to you and gives you a kiss. “That would be amazing love, but Coulson wants to see us.” You give her a confused look but you follow her out of the kitchen anyway. 

“Did he say why he wants to see us?” 

“He didn’t. He just said to meet him in his office.” Bobbi takes your hand and linked her fingers with yours. You smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

When you get to Coulson’s office and go in you see Coulson reading something. He looks up and gives you both a smile.

“You wanted to see us Coulson?” You make your way to one of the chairs in the room and sit down. Bobbi sits in the one next to yours.

He nods. “I need you both to go to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters to talk to Charles Xavier.”

“Alright… do you know how long we’ll be there? Christmas is in a few days.” You were confused as to why you and Bobbi had to talk to Charles. Maybe something happened and the X-Men needed help? But they’re the X-Men, why would they need your help when they could easily call the Avengers?

“I don’t know.” Coulson looked at you. “Charles called and said he needed our help. I thought you would like to go and have Bobbi go with you.”

“Yea, of course.” You nodded then looked down at your hands. Bobbi placed a hand on your knee. You look a deep breath and then looked at Coulson. “When do we head out?”

xxxxx

When the quinjet landed at the school and you and Bobbi walked out, you looked around in awe. You wondered what it would have been like to go here and be around other people like you. You suddenly felt a hand on your arm, you looked over at your girlfriend.

“You alright, babe?” Bobbi started rubbing your arm. 

“Yea.” You sigh. “Yea, I’m good.” You gave her a small smile.

As you walk up to the front door it opened and a woman with long red hair came into view, she gave you a smile. “You must be Agent (Y/N) and Agent Morse.” She held her hand out to you and you shook her hand. “I’m Jean Grey, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

Jean let’s you and Bobbi into the school and you look around, there were some Christmas decorations all around. “This place is really nice.” 

Jean gives you a smile. When Charles told her the plan she didn’t know what to think. She knew that Logan had a daughter, even though he never really talked about what happened the day you were taken away from him. Jean was happy that you and Logan would finally see each other again after all these years. She could see a lot of your father in you and that made her smile grow.

“If you two would follow me I’ll take you to see the Professor.” Jean said after a few minutes.

Jean brought you and Bobbi to Charles office and knocked on the door. She opened the door, you and Bobbi walked in and Jean said she would leave so Charles could talk to you. 

“It’s nice to finally meet the both of you.” Charles shook yours and Bobbi’s hands. 

The three of you started talking when all of a sudden the door to Charles office opened and a man walked in. “Jean said you wanted to see me Professor?”

Your eyes widen, you recognized that voice. But from where? Then it clicked, it was your dad. Your heart began to beat faster, you jumped out of the chair you were sitting on and turned towards the voice. As soon as you saw his face you knew it was him. 

“Dad?” Tears started to roll down your cheeks. 

When Logan saw you, his eyes widened in shock. “(Y/N)? Is that really you?” He slowly walked into the room towards you. 

You nodded. “Yea, it’s really me.” 

Logan pulled you into his arms and you sobbed into his chest. Logan held you close, he was afraid if he let you go that you would disappear. He finally had his little girl back.

Bobbi smiled as she saw you and Logan hug, she was so happy that you had finally find your father. She looked over at Charles and saw him smiling too. 

You pulled back from the hug to wipe your tears, you looked over at your girlfriend. “Did you know?” 

Bobbi nodded. “Daisy had found him and she told Coulson and he told me. Coulson called Charles and we wanted to surprise you.”

You quickly made your way over to her, you wrapped your arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. “I love you so much.” You looked back over at your dad and smiled. “Best Christmas ever.”


End file.
